Jen the Hedgehog side stories: Darthon's Nightmare
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Nightmares of Darthon the Hedgehog
1. Rigby's Father

Darthon's Nightmare: Rigby's Father

Rigby was the last man standing; everyone on his team was out in the Dodge Ball Tournament…

Rigby: Aw crap! We're going to lose! (He screams in his head, then suddenly time stand still)

?: Rigby… (The deep dark mysterious voice called out to the small raccoon)

Rigby knew this voice from anywhere…

Rigby: Dad! (He says as a black raccoon with an orange mullet and orange stripes appeared in front of Rigby)

Darthon: Hello, son. (He says to Rigby)

Rigby: Oh dad I missed you! (He yells hugging Darthon)

Darthon: I missed you too, son. (He says hugging the small raccoon back)

Darthon: But listen son; I see that you're in a pickle. So I thought that I might as well help you win against this loser. (He says looking at the last magical elements player frozen in time)

Rigby: Yeah, but dad; how will we defeat him? (He asks his father in disbelief)

Darthon: Son; I think it's time for me to teach you… The Tornado. (He says as Rigby stares at his father in shock)

Rigby: But dad; I can't do The Tornado properly. (He complains to the older raccoon)

Darthon: Don't worry son; we'll do this together. (He says putting his hand on Rigby's shoulders)

(Rigby started to spin a couple of times to get more speed into the throw of the ball, dripping sweat; Rigby knew it was time…)

Darthon: You ready, son!? (He yells out to Rigby)

Rigby: Yeah dad! (He replies back)

Darthon: Alright! Throw it now! (He commands as Rigby lets go of the ball straightly it spins heading for his target)

(Everyone gasped; they did not believe that Rigby threw that. Everyone stood in shock and awe as the last magical elements player stood there frozen)

(It hit him right in the face and he was out…)

Darthon: I'm proud of you, son. (He says disappearing)

(Rigby looked up to the ceiling and smiled)

Rigby: Thanks dad. (He says to himself smiling at the shining sparkles that was floating right above him)

Reality…

(Darthon wakes up and gasps frightened)

Jen: What's wrong, love? (She wakes up, starring at Darthon with concern)

Darthon: I dreamt that I was a raccoon and Rigby's dad. (He says starring at her a bit less frightened by his dream)

Jen: That's cute, hunny. Now go to bed. (She says kissing him then rests her head on Darthon's chest and sleeps)

Darthon: That dream was a bit creepy; but it was pretty cool; to be a raccoon and I hate to say this… but, Rigby's dad too. (He says to himself then smiles)

H- H How's it going bros? Happy early Father's Day! This was inspired by the episode in Regular Show Dodge This, Father's day, and Fanfic Productions idea in making Darthon into a raccoon and being Rigby's dad. Favorite if you enjoyed and Follow to become a part of the Hedgehog Army today; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	2. Jen's Death

Darthon's Nightmare: Jen's Death

This was a terrible night for Darthon. Not only did the restaurant get his order wrong, but they also spilt water all over him. Darthon wasn't going to complain about his food nor would he tell them that it was the wrong order; because he knew that his anniversary with Jen meant everything to the both of them.

(A waitress comes over and sets an ice cream Sunday in front of Jen)

Waitress: It's on the house Princess; after what had happened to King Darthon… (She says to Jen)

Darthon: Yeah, it better be on the fucken house. (He mumbles to himself)

(Jen knottiest this and feels bad. She knew Darthon wasn't happy at all, and he was just playing with his food all throughout dinner; and he was unhappy with all of this)

(Jen gives a slight smile to Darthon and scoops up a spoonful of ice cream)

Jen: Here love. (She giggles and tries to feed Darthon the ice cream)

Darthon: I could feed myself! (He yells at her grabbing the spoon harshly from her)

(Jen stares at Darthon feeling unwanted)

(Jen sat quietly though dinner. She wanted to cry so badly, but she didn't want Darthon to say anything or "make a scene" in front of everyone at the restaurant. So she waited quietly until they went home)

Later…

(Jen ran straight into the bathroom)

Maria: What's wrong with mommy? (She asks concerned to her father)

Darthon: I don't know Maria; your mommy is probably having one of those "girl things" or whatever. She had those emotional problems once she was pregnant with you. (He sighs)

Maria: Oh. (She says confused)

Darthon: Don't worry about it. (He pets Maria's head) Just get some rest, ok sweetie.

Maria: Alright daddy. (She says skipping to her room)

(Darthon then walks into his room and sees steam from the bathroom)

Darthon: Jen? (He calls out to her with no respond)

(Darthon gets worried)

Darthon: Jen!? (He yells pounding on the bathroom door)

Jen: Leave me alone. (She says sobbing quietly)

(Darthon just sighs and lays on his bed)

Later…

(Jen comes out of the bathroom with large burns on her)

(Darthon grows concern with her)

(Darthon knows that Jen could just heal herself, he doesn't know why she doesn't heal herself now)

Darthon: Jen… (He says softly trying to cuddle her)

(Jen just moves at the end of the bed and cuddles a small doll)

(Darthon just moves away from her and sighs; thinking about what's making her like this)

(Jen quietly sobs and waits until Darthon falls asleep)

Later…

(Jen sneaks out and goes back to Mobius; back to her castle)

(Shadow hears footsteps from the castle hallways coming closer to his bedroom)

(The footsteps stop at his door, Shadow is prepared to attack)

Jen: Shadow… (She whispers softly at his door)

Shadow: Rose? (He asks curiously opening the door and sees her)

Shadow: What are you doing here Rose? It's late, you should be in bed. (He says concerned about her)

Jen: Well… it's about Darthon… (She says sadly)

(Shadow gets pissed off)

Shadow: Darthon!? Did he hurt you!? (He yells furiously)

Jen: Well sort of… (She says trying to explain to him about what happened)

5 minutes later…

Shadow: So he's just mad about getting the wrong order and a klutz spilling water on him? (He says not amused by Darthon)

Jen: Well… Yeah. (She tells him)

Shadow: Hmph, he's more pathetic that I thought; hurting a precious angel like you; all because he's pissed over a restaurant. (He grumbles)

Shadow: Well Rose; you're welcome to stay in my room for as long as you like. Since this is your castle anyways. (He tells her)

Jen: Thanks Shaddie. (She says kissing him and then cuddles him)

Shadow: No problem Rose. (He says cuddling her back)

The next day…

Maria: Good morning mommy and daddy! (She yells cheerfully and then knottiest that Jen isn't with Darthon)

Maria: Daddy; where's mommy? (She asks concerned)

Darthon: I don't know Maria; maybe she's out for a walk or something. (He says shrugging)

Maria: Mommy wasn't here last night. (She tells Darthon)

Darthon: What!? (He says in shock)

Maria: Mommy went out last night; I saw her. (She explains)

Darthon: I'll be right back Maria. (He says then runs out of the house)

Later…

Darthon: Damn it! Where the hell is she!? (He growls in frustration, and then he realizes something)

Darthon: God damn it! I'm so stupid! Why the hell didn't I realize this before instead of running all around for hours! (He yells out madly to himself and then tries to find her life source and tracks her down at the Mobian castle)

Darthon: There you are. (He says chuckling in frustration and teleports to Jen)

Darthon: Jen! (He scolds at her)

Jen: Darthon… (She says hiding behind Shadow frightened of what Darthon will do to her)

Shadow: Don't you touch her! (He growls trying to defend her)

Darthon: Fuck off bitch! (He yells hitting Shadow and Shadow hits the wall. Darthon then stares at Jen and pulls her back to their home)

(Darthon throws Jen on the bed)

Darthon: What the hell Jen!? You leave me with our little girl, just to go and sleep with him!? The not so Ultimate Lifeform!? (He yells at her)

Jen: I'm sorry Darthon. (She says crying)

(Darthon stares at her feeling bad, he knew she didn't mean to; she just wanted to spend a night away from him after the way he treated her yesterday)

Darthon: I'm sorry Jen. (He says trying to hug her, but she pushes him away)

Jen: Look Darthon, I know you don't love me anymore. So I'll just leave for good. Just take good care of Maria. (She says to him and tries to leave)

Darthon: Jen.(He says grabbing her) I will always love you no matter what. Just remember that. (He tells her)

Jen: No Darthon, I'm leaving! (She yells running out the door)

(Darthon sighs)

Darthon: She'll be back.

A week later…

Darthon: Shit! I can't take this anymore. I haven't felt her touch in a long time! I need her now! (He yells running out the door to find her)

At Mobius…

Jen: I'm killing myself. (She tells them)

Sonic: Jen you can't. (He begs)

Amy: Yeah Jen, you have a daughter. She would be devastated by this. (She tells her)

Shadow: You can't go through this Rose. Not for him. (He says strictly)

Jen: I must. He doesn't love me anymore. (She cries)

Shadow: But we do Jen! (He yells at her)

(Jen just stares at them and then runs off)

(They all run out to follow her and to prevent her from suiciding)

(Darthon then blocks their path)

Darthon: Where is she!? (He yells at them)

Shadow: Damn! We lost her! (He says pushing Darthon aside and seeing that she's not there anymore)

Darthon: Why are you guys looking for her? (He asks curiously)

(They all look down sadly and Darthon knew what they meant)

Darthon: Shit! (He yells running past the speed of light trying to find here at a place where they had their first date)

Darthon: Jen! (He calls out to her and sees that she's by the waterfall)

(Jen turns her head and stares at Darthon)

Jen: Goodbye… my love. (She says smashing her Black Chaos Emerald)

Darthon: No! (He screams, but it was too late)

(Darthon runs over to her dead body. Her soul returning to the heavens; Darthon tried to capture it, but it went right through his hands)

(Darthon held Jen tightly and cried really hard. He knew that he would never be happy ever again. To lose the only girl he ever loved)

Reality…

Darthon: Jen! (He yells crying hard)

(Jen wakes up and looks at Darthon with concern)

Jen: What's wrong my love? (She asks licking his cheek)

Darthon: Oh Jen, I love you so much. (He says hugging her and literally kissing her 1,000 times)

Jen: I love you too, Darthon. (She says kissing him back)

Maria: What's going on? (She asks yawning and running her eyes)

Darthon: Come here, Maria. (He says hugging her and Jen tightly)

H- H How's it going bros? I'm feeling really down right now and made this story and it kind of relates to my relationship right now; but not the suiciding part. Anyways . Favorite if you enjoyed and Follow to become a part of the Hedgehog Army today; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ even though he's a pain I still love him. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	3. The Darthon Parabel

Darthon's Nightmares: The Darthon Parable

This story is about a hedgehog named Darthon…

Darthon has worked at this office typing everything he sees on a screen next to his computer every day, being told everything to do and not having his own free will; but that all changed one day…

One day Darthon was in his office, his screen turned off and he didn't see anyone all day at the office this morning, no one even said "hi". It was quiet; so Darthon stood up (Darthon stands up) and went to check where everyone was.

Darthon: where the hell am I? (He groans looking around the room)

Darthon then walks to his co- workers offices.

Darthon: What!? Who's there? Answer me now! (He screams looking around and finds no one)

Darthon just stood there like a complete idiot.

Darthon: I swear to god I'm going to beat the crap out of you! (He yells looking up at the ceiling with no response)

(Darthon just sighs and then walks out of the room and into the co-workers offices)

Darthon: Alright I'm here. (He says unamused)

Darthon was then shocked to see that his co-workers were not there.

Darthon: No, I'm not shocked; I don't even know where the f**k I am… (He says then knottiest that his swearing is censored)

Darthon: What the hell… it's like I'm in a kid's game or something… (He says to himself)

Darthon then goes to the lunch room to see if anyone's there.

Darthon: Ugh, fine; you sound just like my wife. (He jokes and walks into the other room)

Darthon then sees that no one was there and wanted to confront his boss about this.

Darthon: This is going nowhere! (He yells running through the halls and finds two doors)

Darthon then goes to the left door.

Darthon: Screw that I'm going to the right. (He says going to the right door then teleports to where the two doors were)

Let's try this again… Darthon went to the LEFT door.

Darthon: F**k you! You don't control me! (He yells running though the right door again and teleports back to where the two doors were again)

I'm giving you one last chance. Darthon went to the red door.

Darthon: They're both red idiot! (He yells madly then runs through the right door again)

(The door he entered then disappears)

Darthon: What? (He says in shock)

I gave you that chance to do the right thing. Now… there's a surprise for you on the TOP floor.

Darthon: I don't trust you. (He says glaring at the ceiling)

Oh Darthon. You won't listen to me at all will you? There's nothing down there for you, see.

(Darthon then ends up in an empty parking lot)

This game wasn't design for you… You know what? Create an Adventure yourself. I'm leaving. You do something in this empty parking lot. Goodbye!

Darthon: Thank god! That irritating bitch was pissing me off. (He says relieved)

Darthon: Yes! No censor! (He yells out happily)

Darthon: Those god damn people trying to take my rights away; screw that! (He grumbles)

Darthon: But… What am I supposed to do now… (He looks around and nothing's there but an empty parking lot)

See isn't this boring?

Darthon: Oh great it's you again. (He says rolling his eyes)

Look if you promise that you'll continue the story I've written for you then you'll get to find out something cool and it's more fun than this.

Darthon: Yeah, yeah let's go. (He says and he teleports back to the two doors)

Darthon: Wait; let me see something. (He says running through the right door)

I would turn back if I were you, Darthon.

Darthon: Didn't you say there was a surprise for me up there?

Well… yeah, but…

Darthon: Then let's see it! (He yells out happily pushing the up button)

Oh no Darthon. You should have listened to what I was saying…

Darthon: What!? (He yells struggling, because he was now tied up in a chair, was unable to move his head, and his eyes could not close then a big curtain is removed showing a large movie screen)

Oh dear lord, Darthon; this is the biggest mistake you have done in your life!

(The movie screen projects an image)

(The image from the projection shows Eggman)

Darthon: Oh no… Not this video! (He screams)

I tried to warn you Darthon…

(Eggman takes off his shirt and dances)

Darthon: Oh god! I'm going to bleed and throw up and die like that!? (He asks the ceiling)

This video lasts forever, it never ends…

Darthon: Ok! Ok! I'll listen! Just please! No more! (He begs)

I know, I know; I would beg for mercy too if I saw that for all eternity. Ok you're free.

(Darthon then ends up back to the doors)

Darthon: Thank you! (He yells thankfully)

Darthon: Alright this time to the left door. (He says avoiding the right door)

(Darthon walks down the halls and sees stairs and he goes down the stairs)

Darthon… You were supposed to go up. Now I have to say this line…

Darthon couldn't face his boss. He felt like it was just crazy to tell him that everyone has disappeared. Maybe it was all in his head, and he thinks that he's also starting to hear voices in his head. He passes out…

Darthon: What… (He then passes out)

A small girl finds him, but she didn't know who he was nor where he had come from so she couldn't take him to a hospital or called for help. So she simply ran away; if Darthon would have followed my story and did not move on and do things without my instructions then he wouldn't have ended up this way.

(Darthon then returns to the stairs)

Ok Darthon, this time go up the stairs.

(Darthon walks up the stairs and goes into the bosses office)

Darthon was shocked. His boss wasn't there so he looked around the room and found a button on his boss's desk.

(Darthon goes to the desk and pushes a button and sees a secret passage way that was behind the bookshelf)

(Darthon then slowly walks through and sees a monitor of everything in the office)

Darthon was shocked, his boss saw everything. He even mind controlled them too!

Darthon: But I wasn't brain washed…

Darthon then went up the ladder to deactivate this machine once and for all!

Darthon: Alright. Let's get out of this nightmare. (He climbs up the ladder and sees a control panel)

(Darthon then looks at the buttons one said dream and the other, awaken)

(Darthon then pressed dream)

Darthon you moron! You were supposed to awaken from this nightmare! Now... your greatest fear is about to come literally.

Darthon: You're such a perv cei… (Images starts to get into his mind; images of Muscleman and Eggman having it with Jen)

Darthon: No! (He cries)

Darthon: Ok! Ok! Let's do this once again and let me awaken! (He begs)

Alright Darthon. This is your final chance. You've already did all the bad ending; you only have one more ending to accomplish.

(Darthon ends up back at the choice making decision)

(Darthon presses awaken)

Darthon was tired of this and he turned off the mind control machine. No one could ever tell him what to do anymore. So Darthon goes through the doors; and starts a new life.

(Darthon heads to a door that's far from him, all he had to do was walk through the lightened hallway and he will be set free)

(Darthon walks down he hall and opens the door)

Sorry Darthon, but someone had already gotten the prize before you.

Congratulations Shadow! You have done exactly as I said and you get to live your own life with your new wife! That rhymed hehe yeah!

Shadow: Thanks narrator. (He says carrying Jen who was in a long white beautiful dress)

(Darthon stares at Shadow and his jaw drops)

Darthon: Then what the f**k do I win!? (He asks madly)

Don't worry Darthon. Go through that house door.

(Lights shine from the heavens onto a house near Darthon)

(Darthon runs to the house and looks inside hoping to find Jen)

Darthon: OH DEAR LORD! (He screams)

Eggman: Get a load of this! (He says lying on the bed naked)

Haha! That's what you get for not following my story the first time like Shadow did bitch! Now get out of here and AWAKEN!

Reality…

(Darthon runs to the bathroom to throw up)

Darthon: Oh god. (He shivers at the image of Eggman naked)

(Darthon then places a tag on Jen that says "Property of Darthon the Hedgehog")

(Darthon stares at her smiling proudly, he knew he had already won his prize long ago)

Darthon then goes to sleep and that's the story of the Darthon Parabel. The End.

Parking lot

Darthon: Yes! No censor! Looks like I can do whatever I want down here. Well then… (He snaps his fingers and a boom box and a chair ends up next to him and Jen in a bikini serving drinks)

Darthon: Aww yeah. (He says going to the chair and Jen passes him a smoothie)

Darthon is ugly and fat and he's a complete moron.

Darthon: Real mature. Nothing can ruin this. (He says then kisses Jen)

Hmm; If this is going good for you then…

(He teleports Darthon back to his game)

Darthon: God Damn it! (He screams)

Alternate Endings:

When Darthon goes up to the elevator…

(Darthon is tied to a chair)

Oh Darthon you should have listened to what I've been trying to tell you… You're now going to be crushed…

Darthon: What!? (He screams)

(Darthon goes closer and closer to the crushing machine)

Darthon: No! Nooooo! (He screams and then gets crushed)

(A woman narrator begins to speak)

This was the story of how Darthon failed. Don't be like him. Please don't….

(Darthon becomes a ghost)

Darthon: What the f**k kind of kids game is this!?

Outside of the game…

Little kid: Haha hehehe muahahahahahah. (He laughs evilly and psychotically)

Darthon chooses Dream…

Now Darthon awaken.

Darthon: Did you say dream? (He asks clicking the dream button)

Darthon you idiot! You were supposed to awaken from this nightmare! Oh we'll since you like living in this nightmare then let's see how you like this. This place will destruct in less than 2 minutes.

Darthon: S**t! (He says running around the room panicking and trying to find a way to escape)

Time is ticking Darthon. You will never survive no matter how much you destroy things, press buttons, ANYTHING; because I have the controls and your precious little girlfriend with me too.

Darthon: Jen!? (He yells)

Jen: Darthon its Eon!

Darthon: Eon!? (He yells madly)

Darthon: Shut off the bomb, Jen! (He yells seeing the time ticking down to 1 minute)

Jen: Ok! (She says pressing a switch that revealed her and eon and the time disappearing)

Jen: Burn in hell Eon! (She says killing him off with his scythe)

Jen: Darthon! (She yells running over to Darthon and hugging him)

Darthon: Oh Jen. (He hugs her and kissing her thankful that she had saved his life)

Jen: Now awaken my love. (She says and Darthon had awaken in the real world)

Entering the code…

Darthon has to enter a code to enter the secret mind control room behind those book shelves, but he'll never know that the code is 0120.

Darthon: I know that because you just told me it now. And what mind control room? (He asks walking over to the alarm)

I didn't say anything about that.

Darthon: Yeah you did.

Nope I don't think so.

Darthon: You did.

No I didn't!

Darthon: Forget this, now I need to enter the code. Now what did you say the code was again?

I didn't say anything about a code.

(Darthon groans)

Going down the stairs…

Oh no Darthon. You were supposed to go up the stairs. Now you've placed yourself in hell. I would start running if I were you.

Darthon: What? (He asks as the sound changes into a creepy song... "Can you feel the sunshine backwards")

Darthon: Oh S**t. (He says frightened)

(The Tails doll comes behind him and tries to kill him)

(Darthon screams and tried to run away but all then doors weren't there anymore)

Tails Doll: Give your soul to me. (He says attacking Darthon and kills him brutally)

Tails Doll: His soul is mine. AND YOU'RE NEXT. (He says coming toward the screen)

H- H How's it going bros? Happy early Father's Day! This was inspired by the Stanley Parabel. And if you were wondering who Shadow's narrator is its Mudgi Mikes Eggman voice. Favorite if you enjoyed and Follow to become a part of the Hedgehog Army today; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	4. Darthon exe

Darthon's Nightmares: Darthon exe.

Sonic Monologue

How did I become like this? A killing/ man eating hedgehog with blood coming out of his eyes? Well… it all started out when I was fighting Eggman…

Sonic: Give it up Egghead! (He yells at Eggman who was in his Eggmobile)

Eggman: Muahahahahaha! Never! Not until I get the queen of Mobius! (He yells back)

Sonic: You'll never have Jen! (He yells about to attack)

Eggman: You know, I thought you might've said something like that. (He says stopping Sonic from attacking)

Sonic: What are you planning on doing, Egghead? (He asks himself)

(Eggman then projects a hologram of Jen and their daughter Maria)

(Sonic gasps)

(Suddenly a black and orange hedgehog comes by)

Darthon: Where did you take them, Eggman! (He yells ready to kill Eggman)

Eggman: I'll never tell you both! Instead… I'll do this. (He says clicking a switch as it switches Sonic and Darthon's habits, personality, etc.)

(Suddenly Blade comes by and throws a bone knife at the machine causing it to lose control and turns Sonic's eyes bloody and made him crave for humans, and made Darthon heroic and felling the need to always run and to save people)

(Blade, Darthon, and Eggman looks at Sonic seeing his new transformation)

Darthon: Holy Shit! Sonic, your eyes! (He yells pointing at Sonic's eyes)

(Sonic then touches his eyes and sees blood on his gloves)

Blade: What did you do to him!? (He yells ready to kill Eggman)

Eggman: The machine must've malfunctioned… Sonic has now turned to Sonic exe. He won't stop until he kills everyone and turns them into his slaves… and he'll team up with someone evil… someone like…

Blade: The Tails Doll!? (He screams)

Darthon: We all better run like hell, before he catches us and kills us. (He says frightened)

Eggman: It's no use. He WILL find you no matter where you hide. (He tells them)

Darthon: Shit…

Blade: Wait. Where did he go? (He asks looking around)

Eggman: he's probably summoning the Tails Doll. Quick! We better hurry and… (He turns around to see Sonic and the Tails Doll)

Blade: Shit! (He screams)

(They all try to run but it was too late)

(Sonic ate their bodies and the Tails Doll ate their souls; they then went out with their new slaves and went to build an army)

We killed everyone… I even killed my best friends. I know, I know; it's brutal; but it was for the best. TD and I created our army and I was their ruler, all I need now is a queen… and I know just the perfect lady for it…

(Sonic barges into Jen's room)

Jen: Sonic… (She was shocked, seeing Sonic's eyes bloody)

Sonic: Hello, my queen. (He says coming closer to her)

Jen: Sonic… What happened to you? (She says as he sits next to her on the bed)

Sonic: Just a little mix up with Egghead. (He tells her)

Jen: Oh, Sonic. (She licks his cheek as his blood goes on her tongue)

This turned me on; I don't know if it's because I have Darthon's sexistism or what; but I know she's afraid of me… So I can use this as an advantage…

(Sonic bites towards her and she screams)

(Sonic rips off her dress as she blushes)

Jen: Sonic… (She groans)

Sonic: Shh… (He tells her seeing her bra and panties exposed)

(Sonic then rips off her bra and slightly pulls down her panties seeing blood)

Sonic: You're on your period, aren't you? (He asks while she blushes)

Sonic: Excellent. (He says licking the blood from her vagina)

Jen: Sonic! (She yells blushing)

Sonic: Jen? (He asks confused as she quickly sits up)

Jen: Sonic, this is so unlike you; you're not a sexist like Darthon. (She tells him)

Sonic: I've turned everyone into exe's, and you're going to be their queen. (He blurts out)

Jen: You've turned into an exe!? Oh no… (She says afraid)

Sonic: Join us, Jen. (He says licking her)

Jen: Stop that! (She yells blushing as Sonic chuckles)

Sonic: I know you want this, Jen. (He says kissing her)

Jen: God, you sound just like Darthon. (She says blushing)

Sonic: You're going to have it with me, Jen. Or I'll force my dick into you; your choice. (He tells her)

Jen: Sonic… (She says concerned)

Sonic: Too late. (He snaps his fingers and Jen is now tied to the bed)

(Sonic bites her breast)

Jen: Sonic! (She yells, madly blushing)

Sonic: Mmm, Jen. (He moans licking her)

Jen: Please stop, Sonic. I'm going to cry. (She says with tears in her eyes)

Sonic: But, Jen. (He moans licking her cheeks)

Jen: Please, Sonic. (She begs)

Sonic: Fine. (He unties her)

Jen: Sonic; I don't want you to be like this. I want you to be you again. (She sobs into his arms)

Sonic: It's too late, Jen. The transformation has been completed. (He explains)

Sonic: And I need you to be my queen...

A year later…

Jen: Sonic! (She yells from the kitchen. *Jen was not an exe because she can't be affected no matter how many times the exe's bite her*)

Sonic: I'm coming! (He yells coming from their bedroom)

Jen: How's Death? (She asks)

Sonic: Our boy is sleeping soundly. (He says kissing her head)

(Amy barges in)

Amy: Sonic; Marry me! (She yells hugging him)

Sonic: I swear to god, Amy. I will turn you back to normal and throw you off a cliff! (He yells at her)

Jen: Hi Ames. (She says waving to her sister)

Amy: Hi Jen.

Jen: Have you seen you know who lately? (She asks)

Amy: No not lately; but I've seen Storm a lot lately. (She tells them)

Amy: I'm not sure he's even an exe. (She whispers to Jen)

Jen: What!? (She yells out happily)

Amy: Shh… how will we explain this to Sonic? (She asks)

Jen: We don't, I'll just make you turn into me. (She giggles)

Amy: Alright. (She says happily as Jen turns Amy into her and then Jen vanishes)

Sonic: Hey Jen baby. Did Amy leave? I wanted to go for round 9,000 tonight, baby. (He says kissing Amy's neck)

Amy: Yes Soniccu! (She fangirl screams)

Sonic: Wait… AMY!? Where did Jen go!? (He yells at her)

With Jen…

Jen: Darthon! (She yells hugging him)

Darthon: Aye Jen baby. Sorry I wasn't around for so long. Storm knocked me out a year ago and disguised himself as me and I didn't awaken until now. (He tells her)

Jen: So you're not an exe? (She asks)

Darthon: AN EXE!? What happened, Jen? (He asks concerned)

Jen: Sonic turned everyone into an exe and…

Sonic: Jenny benny; what are you doing? You've been a bad girl lately and you're going to get banged real hard when we get home. (He says smacking her ass)

Darthon: You don't talk to her like that! Only I can! (He yells as Jen facepalms)

Sonic: Darthon!? Why aren't you an exe? (He stares at him in disbelief)

Darthon: Oh shit. (He then runs away as Sonic chases after him)

Sonic: You can run Darthon, but I will always find you. (He says running after him)

10 hours later…

Darthon: Shit; I'm tired, but I still need to run. (He says to himself then trips on a twig)

Sonic: Finally; I've caught you. (He laughs evilly about to eat Darthon)

(Jen jumps Sonic)

Jen: No! Sonic! Please don't! (She screams)

Sonic: Get off! (He pushes Jen and rips Darthon apart as Jen watches in horror)

And that was the birth of Darthon exe.

Reality…

(Darthon screams)

Darthon: How the hell did I get that in my head?

Flashback…

(Jen was on the computer playing a game)

Darthon: What's that, baby? (He asks)

Jen: Find out for yourself. (She says happily)

(Darthon sits on the computer as Jen stands next to him)

(Sonic appears on the screen)

Darthon: Ok, so you're playing a Sonic game.

(Sonic turns into Sonic exe)

Darthon: HOLY SHIT! (He screams like a girl)

(Jen laughsa)

Flashback ends…

Darthon: God damn it Jen. (He yells softly and falls asleep)

(Jen smiles and opens her eyes as her pupils turns red and blood flows from her eyes)

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us.


	5. The Irresistible Darthon

Darthon's Nightmares: The Irresistible Darthon

Shadow and Darthon were fighting; as usual…

(Darthon knocks Shadow to the ground, pins him, then turns his arm into a blade)

Jen: Darthon no! (She screams pulling Darthon's bladed arm)

Darthon: You win this time, bitch; but next time; you won't be so lucky. He says storming off)

Jen: Shadow… you both need to stop fighting over me. (She says comforting him)

Shadow: It's not only that… (He says then pulls out a picture)

(Jen gasps)

With Darthon…

Darthon: It's like she always chooses that pathetic not so Ultimate Lifeform over me. (He tells his younger brother)

Storm: Well, just let him win; then Jen would probably be all over you. (He says blowing smoke from his cigar)

Storm: You sure you don't want one of these? It always helps you cool down. (He tells his older brother)

Darthon: Nah, I think I should be going. (He says leaving)

Storm: Suit yourself… Love.

With Jen and Shadow…

Jen: I can't believe you're in love with! (She yells and Shadow covers her mouth)

Shadow: Shh; Jen. I don't want anyone else to know. (He whispers to her)

Jen: So when were you in love with him? (She asks curiously)

Shadow: When I saw it happen. (He tells her)

Flashback…

(Shadow walks by Jen's room)

Jen: Oh Darthon harder! (She screams)

Shadow: Jen? (He says quietly, slightly opening her room door)

(Shadow sees Darthon banging Jen real hard)

Shadow: Damn… (He says blushing then pulls out a camera and takes a picture)

(A light flashes)

Darthon: What was that? (He asks Jen)

Jen: More! (She yells)

(Darthon sighs and continues)

Flashback ends…

Jen: So you want him to have sex with you like how he did with me? (She asks him)

Shadow: Well… I do think he's pretty sexy. (He tells her)

Jen: Well he does look like you, Shaddie. (She giggles)

Shadow: Thanks Rose. (He kisses her head)

Jen: You know what I think you should do. (She tells him)

Shadow: What? (He asks her curiously)

Jen: You should give him a ton of presents and start being nicer to him. (She tells him)

Jen: And if that doesn't work, then I'll just lock you two up in a room together; and I'll make it magic prof so he won't teleport away. (She explains smiling evilly)

Shadow: Alright. (He says then leaves)

The next day…

(The doorbell rings)

(Darthon groans and answers the door)

Darthon: Ugh there's no one- (He then looks down and sees a rose with a note attached)

(Darthon grabs the rose and opens the note)

The note reads…

I've longed for you for quite a while; I want your beautiful dick in me. So, will you be the thorns to my rose?

Darthon: Is it our anniversary today? No. It can't be; we got married on February 12 and it's not that day yet; so who…

Jen: What's that, hun? (She asks taking the note from him)

Darthon: Uh… (He says nervously)

Jen: Awww how cute; you should date him… I mean HER. (She then laughs nervously)

Darthon: Jen… What do you know about this? (He asks madly)

Jen: Ehhehe… (She laughs nervously then hits Darthon with her hammer making him unconscious)

Later…

(Darthon wakes up in a dark and empty room)

Darthon: Maybe Jen wanted to surprise me; but it's a little too early for that, but oh well. Strip away. (He says happily spreading his legs with a boner in between)

?: I'm so glad you've said that, Darthon. (A voice says from the shadows)

(Darthon gasps, he knew that voice from anywhere)

Darthon: Shadow. (He growls as strip music begins to play)

(Shadow appears out of the shadows wearing a bunny suit)

(Darthon screams in horror)

Jen: I can't watch; it's so sexy! (She fangirl screams)

(Someone taps on Jen's shoulder)

Jen turns around to see Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, and Storm in bunny suits)

Sonic: Can we join in? (He asks winking at her)

(Jen laughs)

Jen: Go ahead. (She giggles)

Muscleman: Us too! (He says standing next to Eggman and Tails, all in bunny suits)

Jen: Oh dear god! My eyes! (She screams almost throwing up_

Jen: Go! Just go! (She yells)

Jen: Sorry Darthon. (She says)

(They all get on top of Darthon as he screams loudly)

Reality…

Darthon: Oh dear god! (He screams)

Darthon: Why god? Why!? (He yells)

Darthon: Were you trying to tell me to be nicer to them or meaner? I mean I know Tails, Muscleman, and Eggman are gay, but not the others; and even my own brother was in on it! That's disgusting! (He yells feeling nauseous)

Darthon: I'm just going to go back to bed… (He says going back to sleep)

(Jen giggles evilly)

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us.


	6. No more Darthon

H-H How's it going Hedgies? My name is JentheHedgehog and I have sad and good news. First of all me and Fanfic Productions aren't working together and I'm stopping Darthon stories all together... but the goo news is I got some of my friends to help me make a story for all of you heddgies. They're XxDeathRose99xX and Ajex. Also I might be partnering up with my friend Kid of the Dark and Hunterzilla and bring you some exciting new stories with some "lemons" in it if you know what I mean. So anyways thanks bros for all your support, it means alot to me and I'm so glad I have you heddgies. You all deserve this *brofist*


End file.
